five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco
Draco belongs to me, no stealing him. |-| Main = =Appearance= He is completely black Animatronic Dragon, suit made to look like scales. His eyes are and glow a fiery Orange color. Has sharp horns, teeth, claws, and two spikes at end of tail. He oddly has no wings. =Personality= Draco is an unfriendly animatronic, acting netural towards kids and adults but mildly aggressive to other animatronics. At night he becomes hostile to anyone in sight, and it is best to steer clear of him during the night. =Area= Draco's Cave, in the left corner of the game area. The enterance has a black curtain in front of it, and like Foxy's curtain, can be easily pushed aside. =Special abilities= He moves slowly, but if not viewed enough, will pick up his pace of going to the office. He picks up his pace when the nights progress, or when his AI level is set high. He can also climb walls, and when entering the office through the right air vent, he will not appear in the vent light, like old Bonnie. He walks on all fours, but can stand up on twos when he feels like so. He can not deactivate cameras, and he always appears on the ones on his route. He growls every time he enters a room, and the growling gets louder as he gets closer. He is also very noisy when in the right vent. He rarely, but sometimes will sing. The louder he sings means the closer he gets. =When in office= He is crouched down low, and his exoskeleton eyes are showing. You can only see his head, but the lights are also blinking while he is in the office. The player will then have two seconds after seeing him to put up the monitor. They must wait for the growling noise he makes to fade away, then they can put down the monitor. Reacting too late when he is in the office of putting the monitor up or pulling the monitor up and down will result in his Jumpscare. =Jumscare= He lunges at the player while screeching, and slams his talons into their face, then the screen shows the game over screen. =Soul= The souls that haunts Draco was a boy, and his name was Dave. He was 10, and really had no friends. He gets super upset easily, causing Draco to go crazy and attack anything closest to him. =Path= He starts out in Draco's Cave, then the Game area, after that the main hall, party room 2, right air vent, office. However, if he is not viewed enough before leaving his cave, he will take the normal path, but instead of going to party room 2, he will stand in the hallway leading to the office. If the light is not flashed at him enough, he will become closer, and frozen in a running position. If he is not payed attention to then, he will jumscare the guard. However, if he was payed attention to, he will go to party room 2 and continue on cycling through that route until he successfully catches the guard or 6 am comes. When spotted down the hall in the running position, put up the monitor. =Friends= He currently has no friends, because of him being hostile to other animatronics. |-| Withered = Draco, when withered, is like the mangle. At one point, he had someone almost fully reconstruct him. With new parts added, then old parts removed. However, when he was replaced, they didn't do anything to him, where he now has an extra head and four extra flexible "tentacles" that have three extendable razor-sharp claws. His tail also is missing most of its suit, and has a razor that can extend from the end of it. All of his legs are missing the suit, and his original neck is missing the suit. His extra head has no suit whatsoever except on its ears. It also has no eyes, just it's endoskeleton ones. His head suit is totally undamaged, while his body suit has some rips, especially in the areas where the extra arms are. Also, his head suit can be removed and put on the other head, except it needs to be unlocked. He can also tuck in his extra arms and head so it can look like he never even had them. His original voice box was swapped so now the new head uses it, and it often lets out a low static noise when being used, but sometimes it will function right and it will produce a voice. The new voice box is used by Draco's original head, and the voice box sometimes glitches, because it wasn't fully finished, and it also sounds comepletely electronic. Category:Characters Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Seaviper's Animatronics Category:Villains